This invention relates to a lid for a container which receives medical waste. The container is particularly intended to receive the barrels and needles of syringes.
After medical syringes have been used, e.g. to take fluid samples from patients, or to inject medication into patients, the syringes must be disposed of. In some cases the syringe is disposed of as a complete unit, while in other cases the needle may be unscrewed from the barrel of the syringe, and the two components may be disposed of separately (although in some cases, they are still disposed of in the same container). Because of the presence of the sharp needles, this type of waste is commonly referred to in the medical profession as xe2x80x9csharpsxe2x80x9d waste.
Sharps waste can be hazardous to persons who may come in contact with such waste, since the needles may be and frequently are contaminated with dangerous biological materials. Therefore sharps waste must be disposed of, usually by a physician or a nurse, in a safe container where it is unlikely to cause injury while it is awaiting removal from the physician""s office for permanent disposal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lid for a container for medical waste, which lid is convenient and relatively safe to use.
In one aspect the invention provides a lid for a medical waste container, said lid comprising:
(a) a closure hinged to said lid and movable between a first closed position and a second open position;
(b) first and second recesses in said lid for receiving said closure when said closure is in its first and second positions respectively;
(c) said first recess being closed and serving only to house said closure when said lid is to be open for depositing said waste;
(d) said second recess having an opening therein to allow waste to be deposited therethrough into said container;
(e) said closure and said second recess including at least one cooperative locking mechanism for retaining said closure in said second recess, to close said opening in said second recess.